Seeking Out Scott
by LycoX
Summary: Tired of the lack of training in how to control their Shifts, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac decide to approach Scott about it. Naturally, he's not sure what to think of this!


**Seeking Out Scott**

 **Disclaimer: Its thanks to Loh122 that this one was born! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place a day or two after the events of Abomination.**

* * *

The last thing Scott McCall was expecting today was being approached by Derek's three newbie Betas. Ones he was more or less on an opposing side towards them due to his issues with Derek. Who was someone he honestly had a hard time being able to trust considering certain actions of his back when Peter was running around. One of those actions giving him a fear of fire for that matter since he just stood around while Peter somehow put his damn memories into his head! And since Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were Derek's Betas, the last thing he would have ever expected from them would be for them to approach him about teaching them how to Shift and control it! And all the while he was at home after a shift at the Animal Clinic. "You guys… Want me… To teach you how to Shift and control it?" Asked Scott in shock and confusion.

"Duh!" Voiced Erica with a shake of the head.

As really, it wasn't that hard a concept to understand! Then again, maybe he'd gotten one too many Lacrosse balls to the head? "Why me? Why not Derek? He's your Alpha."

"Because, he's only teaching us how to survive against the Hunters and that freaky Kanima thing when he's actually bothering to focus on it." Answered Boyd.

"And I don't know about you, but I need more then that." Added in Isaac.

"Yeah, I don't wanna sneeze or whatever and then Shift without meaning too!" Erica said with a slight shudder as who knows how that would go!

He had to admit, that would be a bad thing if it happened. And it made him glad he hadn't done any sneezing since being Bitten. He then let out a sigh and shook his head, still having trouble believing that they wanted to learn from him. "Look, guys… I'm, I'm no teacher."

"Maybe not, but we can still learn from you either way." Boyd replied firmly.

"Believe it or not, Scott, Derek is impressed with you and has ranted a few times about the level of control you have. Something about how yours is way better at our age then what his was at our age." Supplied Erica in the attempt it would hopefully get the guy to agree.

A sigh of frustration came from Scott as he didn't want to teach anyone! Hell, he was pretty sure his learning how to Shift and how to control it was unconventional at best! However, he ended up being done for when Erica gave him a pout to get him to agree. "Pwease? We'd owe you one." Tried the girl and getting nods of agreement from the boys.

"Damnit." Grumbled the young man and making the trio smirk in victory.

"Alright, come on inside but I won't be able to teach you a whole lot tonight."

Isaac shrugged. "Hey, the fact you're teachin' us somethin' that's not about survival is alright by me."

Shaking his head at that, the young Beta led the way into his house and into his living room with Isaac making sure the front door was closed and locked so nobody could just come on in! "Alright… So, you guys say he hasn't taught you much, right?"

Rapid nods was his answer and it made him sigh and feel annoyance towards Derek. "Right. First things first. Finding your Anchor."

They looked at him in confusion over that one. Seeing the confused looks, Scott quickkly went on. "An Anchor, something that helps you keep from Shifting when you don't really want too to begin with in a public place or whatever."

"So we aren't talking about the kind of anchors from a boat then." Surmised Erica.

"Right."

"So this helps us?" Boyd asked curiously.

Scott nodded. "Something tells me this isn't an easy thing to do."

"No, not really. Because your Anchor is something that has to have a special kind of meaning for you." He told Isaac and the others.

"Whether its anger, happiness, a certain memory, a certain person, or just any one thing that has a whole lot of meaning for you. This helps you stay in control if you're in a stressful situation for example and feel the Shift coming on but don't want it out."

The trio looked at one another before looking back at him and Boyd would be the first to speak. "Meaning, huh?"

"Yeah, meaning. But it has to be a very specific thing or it may not work. For Derek… His Anchor is anger. Anger for what happened with his family years ago. And mine… Well… Mine is the love I have for Allison." Informed the young man a bit bashfully.

Causing Erica to snort as of course his would be her! "Hopefully, you guys can learn what yours is without pain being involved." Scott said with a wince as he rubbed on his chest.

"Sounds like a story there." Said Isaac with a curious look and his eyebrows raised.

Erica had a pretty good idea Stiles might have been involved in that. And Boyd's next words would only confirm it! "Uhh, would that have anything to do with why I saw Stiles throwin' Lacrosse balls at you awhile back? Cause I gotta say, that was weird."

"Oddly fitting for those two though." Muttered Isaac to himself with a shrug.

Scott shook his head with an eye roll. "Yeah, that's not something I want to repeat with you guys. Crap was painful."

"Eh, I'm sure Stiles and I could come up with a better idea on how to teach me how to control my Shift and find an Anchor." Said Erica with her voice full of desire and a wink.

Boyd and Isaac just looked disgusted at that while their teacher was surprised by that. "If you can get him to actually agree to that, it will be a miracle." Intoned the young man.

A smirk came from the Blonde girl as she put a hand on her hip and made a show of inspecting her nails. "Oh, I'm sure I could get him to do it. I mean… No red hot blooded teenage male is gonna turn down a girl who wants to sleep with him."

"Unless he's gay or taken." Remarked Boyd.

"Or that. But you guys get my point."

"Trust me, we do." Muttered Isaac.

As he was well familiar by now with the fact his Packmate had a huge crush on Stiles! And he knew it annoyed Derek a Hell of a lot for that matter. Hell, the curly haired boy had a belief she intentionally mentioned her crush's name around Derek just to get a rise out of him. But he wasn't about to voice that opinion as he had no desire to get hit by an angry girl with Werewolf strength thank you very much! "Right… Moving on. Once you guys head home for the night, I want you all to think long and hard about what could be your Anchors, alright? And tomorrow we'll see how it goes in practice."

"Will Stiles be there? But yeah, can't wait!"

"Lookin' forward to it."

"Same here." Voiced Boyd excitedly.

Or as excited as he got anyway! The foursome talked a bit longer before leaving, all the while with Scott hardly believing what he was doing. Unknown to him and the kids however due to the fact they were all too absorbed into what they were doing, Melissa had been listening in on the whole thing and had become vastly confused by everything she'd heard! She had to move quickly before she was even found out by the kids once they started to leave her son's room. And while she wouldn't confront him just yet, she would take a more wait and see approach to the whole thing as she wanted to know more about what was going on. Melissa knew she could probably interrogate Stiles about it, but the mother had a feeling he'd only find a way to change the subject or deny any knowledge. Which reminded her, she still needed to get that key he made from him! As that's seriously not something he should have!

Stiles and Allison would be greatly surprised by Scott agreeing to teach Derek's three Betas and wanted to help out. But Scott thought that would be a bad idea so he got them to settle for just watching instead. Which wasn't exactly something Stiles liked but he would abide by it for the time being! Allison just wanted to see how her secret boyfriend did as a teacher since the thought of him doing that seemed pretty wild to her. Derek, when he finally found out, would not be happy about it and would end up in a huge argument with Scott over the whole thing and would get a folded chair to the back thanks to an incredibly angry Melissa! She'd also threaten police action if he didn't leave her son alone and it thankfully would work! And gradually, the trio started to prefer to being around Scott more then Derek's old grumpy self since their fellow Beta wasn't such a grump who only wanted to focus on survival training.

Their Anchors would also turn out to be rather easy to find as Well. For Isaac, it was his anger at his father for all the man had done to him. For Erica, it was the feeling of empowerment she gained after getting the Bite. And for Boyd? His Anchor was the knowledge that he wasn't alone anymore and the feeling that gave him now that he had Erica and Isaac in his life. And when he later thought about it, Scott as well cause of how good a person he is and the fact that while he was hesitant about it, had taught him and his Packmates in the end. The whole thing would irk the Hell out of Gerard and when he tried ambushing the kids without realizing Melissa was around, the old man would soundly end up getting a chair shot to the back of his head. And Chris, realizing the opportunity this presented to him, willingly allowed the man to get thrown to the oh so kind hands of the Law for all his actions.

As while he may not be a huge fan of Werewolves, he wasn't about to cause Genocide on them and thankfully Victoria would be sold on that too after he pointed out that they would be no better then Hitler. Which had hit below the belt considering the Jewish aspect of her heritage. Melissa would also finally get her answers about things too, even if was pretty hard to wrap her head around! Naturally, how she started to get her answers began when she would first end up seeing a Shifted Isaac while he'd been in the middle of devouring a Ham sandwich he'd made in the McCall kitchen and his looks would cause the mother to scream in loud fright.

Causing Scott and the others to run in there and all kinds of freaked out! "Isaac! What the Hell!?" Yelled the dark haired young man in alarm.

"S-Sorry, I just… I just got really excited about the Ham being in the fridge." Whimpered the boy as he returned to normal and it absolutely broke Melissa's heart when she realized how frightened he was.

"What on Earth did I just see!?"

"Well… That would be Isaac's Werewolf self." Supplied Erica helpfully.

Boyd just shook his head as that was not the way to ease the woman into the whole thing! "Erica!" Yelled a disapproving Scott.

"What!? Knowing you, you woulda stalled and tried to come up with some half baked lie!"

"Hey! That's my area of expertise!" Shouted Stiles in offense.

"I thought your area of expertise was being sarcastic? Oh, and pretty cute. But that's two areas."

That response had the Buzz Cut teen gaping at her in shock and it only made her grin in victory. "I'm, I'm sorry… But did you just say he's a Werewolf!?"

"That I did, Mrs. McCall!" Chirped Erica helpfully and making the boys sigh and Allison to look on in disapproval.

Melissa shook her head as she tried hard to wrap her head around that! As Werewolves are supposed to be fictional, thank you very much! "Okay… I'm just, gonna leave that alone for now. But Isaac? I'm sorry for frightening you."

"S'okay… I frightened you too so we're even." Replied the young man quietly.

Erica moved over and hugged her curly haired friend and Packmate, a move he greatly appreciated. And despite the shock of the night, the whole thing made Melissa feel some guilt for inadverdently causing him to react in such a way. "I hope you enjoy your sandwich, sweetie. Scott? Could you come with me? Please?"

Nodding in silence, he dutifully followed his mother to her room where they would stay for a good long while and having a very important chat about quite a few things. Things that would make the kind and caring mother reel in whole sale shock. And strongly wishing she'd done more then just chair shot Derek in the back!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! If folks want it, I might do a second chapter involving the Scott/Melissa talk.**


End file.
